


Mellifluous

by OdeyPodey



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Farm Lesbians, Post 1960's jump to 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Mellifluous - (adj.) - sweet or musical; pleasant to hear-or-Sissy finally gets time to teach Vanya to dance like she'd always dreamed she'd be able to-or-Vanya got to bring Sissy and Harlan to 2019 with her
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo lesbians come get yalls juice!  
> -

Sissy had been standing in the apartment's kitchen for an hour. She was standing against one of the counters, staring outside. The clock on the wall read  _ 2:10  _ and the moon was the only thing lighting the environment around her. She’d spent a while contemplating her situation. Something inside of her ached, regretting her decision to come to the future with Vanya. Something in her knew she should’ve stayed back, she should’ve gone to California and lived with her sister. She could protect Harlan that way. However, another part of her knew this was right. 

She remembered the conversation her and Vanya had when she’d doubted if she would be joining them. The look in Vanya's eyes, the pure terror that filled her. Sissy knew she would’ve accepted a “no” and would’ve moved on. She’d lived with Vanya for so long now that she knew she wouldn’t argue. Hell, the girl could barely stand up for herself without looking like she was gonna throw herself in a panic attack. It had been years, anyways. Why was she still angry with herself? Nothing had happened and everything was the same as if she’d lived back in their Dallas farm. 

Still, Sissy couldn’t understand why she’d come with. She turned, resting her elbows on the counter as she looked around the apartment. It was nice and large, perfect for anything but the family of three and a pitbull that currently lived there. Her eyes landed on the wall of photos they’d spent months hanging up. She smiled fondly at the memories. Their beach trip with Vanya's siblings, taking Harlan to pick out their dog, the wedding… 

She carefully fidgeted with the ring on her hand. Since then she hadn’t taken it off. Something about it was comforting and gave her something her old ring could never. She’d brought it up with Vanya on a trip. Talking about rings she’d seen or one’s she’d heard about that she would’ve liked. Somehow, Vanya just knew.

Sissy smiled a bit as she looked at it. The fit had been perfect and it wasn’t too grand. Just one single diamond on a gold band. Yet, it was perfect in her eyes. She sighed and looked back to the photos. She dreamed of going back to that night, to see Vanya smile like that again. To see the way her wifes’ siblings treated Harlan. To see the way she ran over to them, giving them hugs. It was like she’d been a shell when Sissy had first met her. Everything about her came to life when she remembered, and Sissy was awfully fond of the person she gotta see her become again

Sissy pushed herself up and off the counter, moving into the living room as quietly as she could and stopped in front of the record player. Luther had given it to n them, telling Sissy about how many times he’d found Vanya in his room as a kid looking at it. The records were all well loved at this point, having been played an unbelievable amount of times. She placed a hand on the glass casing that protected it, smiling again. After a second she knelt down, carefully looking through the albums in front of her. The shelves were filled with multicolored slips, words in bright bold letters. Everything in the apartment was as colorful as they were. According to Allison it had been a step up for Vanya and Sissy could tell she wasn’t used to all the colors yet, but was growing fond of them. She pulled out one of the records, standing back up as she stared down to it. She ran a hand over its cover before pulling out the vinyl from inside. She smiled at its well loved look, lifting the case of the record player and setting it down. She carefully picked up the needle, moving it to sit in the grooves as she watched it begin to spin. She smiled again as the music filled the room, praying to god that it wouldn’t wake anyone up. She turned to head back to the kitchen, flipping on a light.She sighed as she looked around at the kitchen counter. 

“It’s a mess, I know.” Sissy turned around, startled. Vanya stood there, wrapped in one of the throw blankets from their bed. Her hair was wild and her eyes were clouded with a look of exhaustion. 

“Oh, Vanya.” She smiled brightly. “You’re awake early!”

Vanya flinched at the sudden loudness in her voice, shifting a bit. She looked at her again, readjusting now that she was finally all the way awake.

“Couldn’t sleep.” She smiled back, leaning against the wall. “Speak for yourself, you look like you’ve been up longer than I have.”

Sissy smiled again, moving towards her. She wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

“Yeah well.” She shrugged, kissing her forehead gently. “Only an hour difference.”

Vanya learned into the touch, her eyes closing as they stood there together. She rested her head against her shoulder, burying her face in the other's neck. Sissy smiled more, pulling her away from the wall. She held onto her tighter as she moved to take one of her hands. Vanya glanced at her as she felt the other start swaying.

“What are you doing?” She felt a smile quirk the corner of her lips, the record squeaking as the song began to change. 

“Well I’m dancing.” Sissy pulled back slightly to look down at her. “I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I can’t dance, Sissy,” she looked up to her. “You know I can’t.”

“Come on it isn’t that hard. I can teach you.”

“No. Sissy really it’s fine. I’ll just step on your feet, okay?”

She turned to move away from her, sighing. Sissy snorted, pulling on her hand and turning her back to her. 

“It’s fun, Vanya,” she wrapped her arm around her waist again. “Come on. It’s not like you can embarrass yourself more than our wedding night.”

Vanya groaned in embarrassment, her free hand resting on her shoulder. She hid her face on her shoulder again. Sissy smiled in success, kissing her head gently.

“It’s not actual dancing. It’s just shuffling,” she mumbled. “Spending time together.”

Vanya mumbled something before sighing again. Sissy rested her chin on the other's head, deciding not to pry. She knew if Vanya wanted her to know something, she’d tell her later. The sound of Elvis’ Presley's voice filled the kitchen as they stood there, pressed against one another. Sissy hummed quietly, pressing her lips to the others hair again. 

A door down the hall squeaked as it opened, the floorboards creaking as someone made their way to the kitchen. The sound of a dog collar jingling followed the sounds. Sissys eyes opened again, looking towards the source of the sound. She smiled, seeing Harlan appear around the corner. 

“Sorry baby.” She felt Vanya shift under her, looking over at him as well. “We didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Harlan stood there, his sparrow in his hands. He fidgeted with the toy, passing it from hand to hand. Sissy watched him closely before letting go of Vanya's hand, extending it out to him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

He moved over, hugging them both tightly. The pitbull, Lucy, appeared in his now empty spot. Her tail wagged like crazy as she watched. Vanya looked over at her and sighed loudly.

“Okay,” she said. “Come here girl.”

The dog walked over, jumping up and placing her front paws on Vanya's arms. Sissy laughed quietly, holding them all closer. She kissed Vanya's head again, her eyes closing as she started swaying to the music. 

After a while, the record finally had come to an end, asking to be flipped. Harlan had gone back to bed, followed by the dog, leaving his mothers alone in the kitchen once more. Sissy held Vanya to her chest, humming to her quietly. She ran a hand up and down her back. 

“Sissy?” 

“Yeah Honey?”

“Do you regret it?” Vanya looked up at her. “Coming back here with us?”

The look caused Sissy to pause, shifting her gaze to somewhere in the distance. She thought long about her answer. Vanya’s puppy eyes always had that effect on her. The one that made her heart thump, and make those same butterflies she’d gotten when she’d first met her come back. 

“No.” Sissy held her closer, looking back to meet her eyes. “No I don’t. I wouldn’t trade this last year with you for any years before.”

The silence that hollowed made Sissy freeze. She felt like she said something wrong, judging by the worried gaze in Vanya's eyes. She kissed her forehead gently. Vanya leaned back into her chest, closing her eyes again. She listened to the others heartbeat. Sissy sighed quietly, her eyes closing as well as she held onto her tightly. Maybe, just maybe, that guilt was finally gone. Maybe she found the single person she’d dreamed of meeting. 

Maybe she’d finally done something right in her life

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> Ahhh I'm back with more Vissy for the soul. I talked a lot about a fic like this for a long time with some friends and decided to finally sit down and right it.  
> -  
> It's only a little bit rushed since I needed something to post today and I had started writing it as soon as school got out today.  
> But, I liked how it turned out! I hope I could make @all_soul proud with my grammar, once again thank you for being able to teach me how to write better and work on my grammar with me. I've never once been able to write proper grammar and haven't gotten too many grammar lessons in my life that stuck with me as much as yours have.  
> I know I could just dm you but I've told you this like one too many times to count so I thought this would be a nice thank you.  
> But seriously, thank you to both @all_soul and @be_the_good_guys for giving me this idea and being able to convince me to write it. And a big thanks to Madi for also convincing me to write this for yall's writing drop today :)- -  
> I hope I did y'alls lesbians justice.  
> -  
> Anyways  
> Thank you all for reading! I know I say that all of the time but I really mean it. Every comment and every hit makes me smile a whole bunch.  
> Thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear your masks!


End file.
